The present invention relates to a ship, a particularly to such a ship which is provided with means for stabilizing the same.
Ships with stabilizing devices to prevent undesirable movements of the ship during sailing and to stabilize the ship, are known in the art. Such devices are based on sensitive machinery which is designed to respond to the ship movement and take corrective action in form of counteracting movement which is programmed to take place simultaneously with the occurrence of the disturbing movements. Such devices have a common disadvantage that they are very expensive, they require sensitive and expensive units, and they are driven by energy produced by an additional source to be provided on the ship.